1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trolley for carrying luggage or the like, and in particular relates to a trolley with a foldable seat assembly on the rear side thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trolleys are popular tools for carrying luggage or the like. However, in conventional trolleys with no attached seat, it is often inconvenient in crowded transportation terminals for the user to leave the trolley unattended to take a seat some distance away therefrom when he is tired. Since there are too many elements comprising a seat, no manufacturer has successfully combined a trolley and a seat without increasing the combined size thereof, yielding a storage burden.
It is the purpose of present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback in the manner set forth in detail description of the preferred embodiment.